


Trailer Time

by McKayRulez



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meta, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint watch the trailer for Wonder Woman and talk about a fanfiction idea with wonder woman and Kirk, while Natasha wants her own movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trailer Time

Tony leaned back on the couch contently as Clint flipped through the youtube app on the TV looking for something. 

"Here look. The new Wonder Woman trailer came out." Barton pressed play and pushed aside Tony's feet from the couch so he could sit down. 

The two watched and Tony looked uninterested by his expression but he added in thoughtfully.  
"So I take it Wonder Woman found Captain Kirk after his Enterprise was destroyed.. 'Again!' and this time it was in a time rift in the war times and it landed in the ocean and now everyone's separated but Kirk happened to wash up on a beach populated by women... Seem's legit."

Clint smirked slightly. "Sounds like a fanfiction in the making."

"I know right!" Tony then pointed at Clint. "Don't steal my idea. It's copyrighted and everything." 

Clint narrowed his eyes and signed. "You can't copyright fanfiction Tony." 

"Tell that to my expensive lawyers." Tony grinned and Clint rolled his eyes. 

Natasha entered the room and walked up to the two and crossed her arms behind them as she noticed what was on the TV. 

"When exactly do I get a movie, Tony?" Romanova stared hard at them. 

"Oh um.." Tony looked to Clint. "Ask sharp eyes over there." 

"You're the one with the money Tony." Clint replied. 

"Uh let's see.. How about phase.." He thought for a moment then whispered to Clint, "What movie phase are we on?" 

Romanova's glare darkened and Tony cleared his throat. 

"Six?.. No um seven.. Yeah definitely phase seven..." 

Romanova looked unconvinced as she turned and stalked off. 

Clint looked to Tony, "So seven huh?"

"I dunno.." Tony looked down as he picked up a drink off the coffee table and stared at it's contents. "....Probably not.."

"She's going to kill us." 

"Yeah.. We're dead."


End file.
